This proposal will develop a multi-media education/referral program to be used by informal caregivers of dementia patients. Designed for clinics or senior resource centers, the system will offer guided education, or a "Menu" of topics, including local resource information. In Phase I we will develop a prototype program providing education and local referral. The program will be evaluated for use in hospital resource centers. In Phase II, we will finish development while expanding the education and referral components of the prototype. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION Caregivers for persons with dementia often need information or education and referrals to support services. In clinics and HMO's the program can be integrated into patient education.